


How To Properly Apologize For Missing Valentine's Day

by My_Heart_Is_Not_Cold



Series: How It Should Have Ended [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Kara is preciously awkward, Kara talks about her feelings, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor is entirely too extra, Lena is completely smitten with Kara, a little bit of banter, a lot of fluff, and both of them being little shits, but Kara doesn't know, consent is important!, did I mentioned kissing?, post 2x12, specially when she's trying to be smooth, the Valentine's scene I think we deserved, there's kissing, they are both dumb and not-so-secretly in love, they are cuties and they adore each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Heart_Is_Not_Cold/pseuds/My_Heart_Is_Not_Cold
Summary: After two very long days dealing with Mr. Mxyzptlk (or Mxy), Kara decided to have a quiet evening eating ice cream alone in her apartment, maybe watching a movie... Her plans change almost drastically when one Lena Luthor shows up at her door.Kara finds out Lena was the one who filled her apartment with flowers and not Mxy, and she has to apologize for not thanking her before.





	How To Properly Apologize For Missing Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to use this as the last chapter of my other story, but I decided this really works best as a standalone.  
> I actually have this ready ever since February, I just always thought I could fit it into a bigger thing. But it doesn't fit with where I'm going with my story anymore as it progresses.
> 
> So since I'm taking my time with the next chapter, and I'm an attention seeker of the highest level, I decided to finally post this, since it's been resting on my computer for so long. I like sharing things so, here it is, how the valentine's day ep should have ended.

Lena stood in front of the door to apartment 4A and took a deep breath.

“You can do this Lena, it’s just a girl, you can handle a girl. If you can deal with Lillian you can do anything,” Lena muttered under her breath trying to encourage herself. She chewed on her bottom lip and stared at the door. After a solid minute, she sighed, “Just do it already.”

She knocked gently and took a step back, clasping her hands together and twisting her fingers nervously.

When the door opened to reveal Kara, Lena forgot how to breathe. She forgot how to think about anything that didn’t involve Kara and how beautiful and soft she looked, almost ethereal in a snug gray cotton shirt with too long sleeves, jeans, and a messy ponytail, very unlike her usual intricate hairstyles. She didn’t have her glasses on and Lena definitely missed them, but the relaxed aura Kara was emanating more than made up for it.

Kara looked perfect, and Lena felt like she was looking at an angel. Staring at an angel. She was staring… She was _actually_ staring, for longer than it was appropriate. But Kara didn’t seem to mind, she only smiled at Lena, brightly, making it even harder for Lena to breathe.

Lena didn’t know if Kara was unaware of the effects she had on her, or if Kara knew and was doing it on purpose. She couldn’t say which one was worse.

“Lena, hey,” Kara greeted after what seemed like an eternity and a mere second at the same time. The way her name sounded on Kara’s mouth made Lena melt inside. It always did.

“Hi,” Lena whispered, still hypnotized by the angelic beauty in front of her.

Kara stepped aside, giving Lena space to walk in, but had to take Lena’s hand and physically lead her inside the apartment when the woman didn’t move. “What, uhm, what brings you here?” Kara asked leaning her backside against her table as she watched Lena stand uncomfortably in front of her, clutching the strap of her purse.

Lena frowned and looked at Kara disbelieving. “You didn’t answer to any of my cards and you haven’t been answering to my texts since Monday, I just wanted to check if you were okay. Now that I’m here, I see how it… You probably wanted to be alone, I shouldn’t have come.” Lena turned around to get to the door but Kara stopped her with a hand on her elbow.

“I didn’t say I didn’t appreciate the visit,” Kara said honestly. “Come on, don’t be silly, Lena,” she said softly. “The last thing I want is for you to go now.” She let go of Lena’s arm when she was sure the woman wouldn’t try to leave again. “I didn’t really go into the office today or yesterday and I lost my phone somewhere between my bed and my fridge, so I didn’t see your texts or cards. It sounds like a really bad excuse but it’s the truth I promise. I’m really sorry.”

Lena nodded. “I believe in you.” She bit her lip and her entire posture relaxed.

Kara nodded as well. “Good.”

“Especially the part about the phone, only Kara Danvers could lose her phone at home for more than a day.”

Kara chuckled. “I know. And I have no idea where it could be. Maybe it’s in a drawer, maybe it’s in a pot, maybe it’s in a can of paint… It has happened before.”

Lena laughed with her and tugged at the lapel of the highly expensive coat.

Kara was prompt to step towards Lena. “Here, let me,” she said as she started helping Lena with her coat, putting it on the rack as Lena walked further into the apartment and placed her purse on the table Kara had been a few seconds before.

Lena turned then, a determined look leveled at Kara. “Did you like my flowers?

Kara cocked her head with a small frown. “Your… Your flowers?”

Lena raised an eyebrow and gestured vaguely around her, to Kara’s apartment that still had several bouquets of her roses in pretty ornamented vases and gift wrapper and intricate bows. That was only a fraction of what it had been the day before.

Lena saw the moment it clicked for Kara, the slight frown forming that common expression Kara usually wore around Lena that looked a lot like, dare she hope, awe.

“Those were your flowers,” Kara breathed.

“Were you expecting flowers from somebody else?” Lena’s tone was teasing, but on the inside, her body felt like she had been dumped icy water on; she bit the inside of her cheek to relieve herself from the sting of stabbing in her chest.

“No!” Kara was quick to answer, sounding almost eager. “it’s just that, I had a long day yesterday, and there were two guys exhibiting their fragile masculinities by quite literally dueling over me and trying to woo me all day long, and I just thought they were from one of them… or both. I didn’t even look at the cards, I’m sorry.”

Lena pressed her lips together and nodded in thought. “Did they manage to?”

Kara frowned in confusion again. “To what?”

“Woo you.”

“Oh!” A smile spread on Kara’s lips, but she forced a more serious expression. “Someone definitely managed to make me swoon.” Kara stepped closer; it took a lot of effort to keep herself from smirking. “Sadly for both of them, it was neither.” Kara shrugged with an innocent look on her face, taking another step.

“Do tell,” Lena said in the same suggestive voice she used so many months before in her office.

“There was a third contestant.”

“Really?”

Kara nodded in fake seriousness. “Yes, one that no one knew was competing. I mean _no one_.”

“How scandalous.”

“And that contestant won the duel. Without having to move one finger.”

“Oh, I think they moved quite a lot of fingers.” Lena’s voice was dangerously seductive and Kara swallowed hard as they both took steps closer. “Those were handwritten cards, you know?”

Kara laughed and hung her head in defeat. “I’m so sorry.”

But Lena was still playing, her face gave away nothing. “I’m sorry doesn’t buy it, Kara. You’re going to have to do a lot better than that.”

“You know, in a few cultures, to write something down is to really say it.”

Lena hummed her interest. “That’s why I wrote, in a way. I wanted to show how much I meant it.”

Kara’s eyes shone. “And what did you say?”

Lena raised her eyebrows and twisted her lips. “I guess you’ll never know, right? Since you threw them all away.”

Kara bit her bottom lip. “Can’t you just tell me?”

Lena chuckle. “If things were this easy,” she trailed off. “No, Kara, you lost your chance. And it’s sad because I said some very nice things.” Lena smirked at Kara, so close to her now. “But, I guess maybe if you could make me forgive you, show me how much you regret it…” She husked, tugging at the open collar of Kara’s shirt.

Kara hummed. “How could I ever make it up to you?”

Lena shrugged. “I can think of a few ways.”

Kara’s eyes were sparkling brightly with mischief. “You do?” Lena nodded. “Because I have a few ideas myself.”

“Would you like to share, so we can see if those ideas match?”

Kara grinned widely. “Definitely.”

Kara wrapped both her arms around Lena’s neck, pulling their bodies together, Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist almost instinctively, their faces getting closer, it felt like slow motion, Lena closed her eyes and waited. But Kara pulled back at the last minute, her arms hanging loosely around Lena’s neck. She bit her lips nervously. Lena opened her eyes.

“You meant kissing, right?” Kara asked a bit unsure.

Lena smiled. “Yes, I meant kissing.”

Kara nodded. “Right. Because it’d be totally okay if you didn’t and I wouldn’t push you to do something you didn’t want to, because, you know, I’m all about consent and…”

“Kara?”

Kara stopped her rant abruptly and looked to Lena’s eyes and then her lips. “Yes?” She asked so softly Lena hardly heard it.

“Can you stop talking and kiss me already?”

Kara blushed and nodded vigorously. “I can totally do that.”

They both leaned forward, sighing as their lips met.

The kiss was gentle and soft, and it felt like a breath of fresh air. It was tentative at first, but Lena could feel as Kara gained more confidence in it.

It felt right as if they had meant to kiss all along and Lena thought that, in a way, maybe they did. Kara’s lips were as soft as she imagined but her body was more solid and defined than she had thought. She liked the contrast of it.

Without breaking the kiss, Lena slid her hands to grip at Kara’s hips, unwilling to part even an inch from the warm body, and nudged Kara backward, leading them towards the couch. She held firmly when Kara’s legs hit the couch and helped her ease into the cushions reverently; as if Kara was the most precious thing she had ever touched. She groaned when Kara’s hands traveled down to hook behind her thighs and pull her to straddle Kara’s lap.

Lena took their new position to her advantage and deepened the kiss, tilting Kara’s head back and coaxing content sighs from the girl beneath her. One of Kara’s hands moved back up on her body, while the other claimed its place on Lena’s thigh, fingers inching just at the edge of her pencil skirt.

Kara dug her fingers into Lena’s hair and pushed forward with her mouth, as she kept Lena in place, making Lena moan softly into her mouth.

Her lungs were starting to burn, begging for air, but she didn’t care, she couldn’t get enough of Kara, could never get enough of Kara. Only their first kiss and already she was addicted. Kara was something else. Not from this world, both literally and figuratively.

When Kara pulled back, sensing Lena’s need to breathe, Lena couldn’t bring herself to be ashamed of the whine that escaped her lips at the loss. Their lips parted with a wet pop and they grinned at each other, lips bruised (mostly on Lena’s part), hairs tangled, panting for air with silly grins on their faces and eyes hooded with desire and adoration. They each thought the other had never looked more beautiful than in that moment.

“How’s that for making up, did it grant me your forgiveness?” Kara asked breathlessly.

Lena hummed and pursed her lips. “I think it could do with some work.”

“Then we’ll just have to keep trying until it’s right.”

Lena grinned. “You just read my mind, didn’t you?” Kara smiled back and Lena pressed forward.

This kiss was desperate, as if they had been waiting for it since the moment their eyes met for the first time, since Lena smirked at Kara in her office and Kara stuttered adorably, and everything that happened in between was merely a build up to this moment. It was heated, as if they had been dying, starving, needing to seek each other’s warmth to keep going, each giving as much as they got, matching the other with enthusiasm.

The only thing Lena could think of, besides Kara’s body against hers and the heat she emanated, was how well they fit together, how synchronized they already were.

Lena pushed forward, making Kara lean back on the couch and lie down. She pulled Kara’s hips closer to her as she deepened the kiss, parting Kara’s lips with her tongue. Lena sank her teeth on Kara’s bottom lip and tugged, dragging her teeth away and Kara whimpered. Lena took it as a good sign and ground her hips down against Kara’s, moaning a little.

Kara squirmed under Lena. She tried to slow the kiss again but Lena was keen on fastening the pace. When Lena’s tongue entered her mouth in search of Kara’s tongue, Kara felt a little suffocated.

Lena moaned when their tongues touched.

Kara pulled back, but Lena followed her. “Can we,” Kara tried saying as Lena kissed her again. She pulled back again and placed her hand gently on Lena’s sternum to keep her back. “Can we stop?” Kara panted.

Lena’s eyes shot open and she whipped back, almost falling off the couch before Kara’s hands gripped her hips firmly. She noticed Kara’s flushed face and the little hint of discomfort and embarrassment in it. Lena felt a little panic rising on her chest. “Are you okay?” She asked worriedly.

Breathing hard Kara nodded, getting back to a sitting position. “I just think we’re going too fast. It’s… a little bit too much,” Kara confessed, her cheeks burning red, avoiding Lena’s eyes.

Lena’s stomach twisted with guilt. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t… I got carried away. I, ugh, I should have paid more attention, I’m really sorry.”

Kara smiled a little and looked at Lena again, she had never seen the woman so distraught, and she thought the rambling was cute. “It’s fine. It was just… a lot of…”

Lena frowned. “It’s not fine Kara,” she said firmly. “I made you uncomfortable. God, I’m so sorry, I won’t… thank you for telling me.”

Kara’s smile got bigger and brighter. “It’s okay Lee, really.”

“Do you want me to leave?”

Blue eyes widened. “No!”

“Do you want me to get off of you?”

The golden ponytail hit her face softly as Kara shook her head forcefully. “No. I like having you like this… if that’s okay.”

“Okay.” Lena nodded and Kara’s arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

Kara got quiet and looked down again, biting her lips nervously. “Are you… are you disappointed?”

Lena frowned a little but then her face softened. She put a hand on Kara’s cheek, running her thumb on that little dip over Kara’s cheekbone. “In you? Never! I’m just sorry I didn’t notice.” Kara tried to talk again; Lena could see how she was going to reassure her and was having none of it. “I really care about you, Kara. So when something I do hurts you in any way or makes you uncomfortable, I want to know, because I don’t like making you feel bad.”

The smile was back on Kara’s face.

“Can you promise me that?” Lena insisted. “Because I can’t always know if you don’t tell me.”

Kara nodded. “I promise.”

Lena smiled at Kara. “Thank you.” She grabbed Kara’s chin gently and rubbed her thumb on the corner of those soft lips, wiping the smudged red stains off. “You look really nice with my lipstick on your face.”

Kara smiled bashfully, her cheeks pink again.

“Can I kiss you again?” Lena asked softly. Kara nodded eagerly, managing to still look a little sheepish.

Lena leaned forward, watching Kara’s face attentively, their lips almost touching when Kara frowned and held her head back.

“Wait a minute…” Kara said suspiciously. “Did you break into my apartment to leave the flowers?”

Lena pressed her lips together and tried to look as innocent as possible, but it wasn’t all that convincing with her lipstick smudged messily on her face and the tug of a smirk on her lips at the rest of the lipstick still on Kara. “I’m not going to confirm or deny such inquiries.”

Kara laughed freely at that and pressed a sloppy kiss on the corner of Lena’s lips. “You’re amazing.”

Lena smiled at Kara, in awe as always of this marvelous woman who for some reason seemed to care for her more than anyone ever had before. She felt the sting of tears behind her eyes but blinked them away; she promised herself she would not get all sappy and cry this night, on top of Kara of all things. She let her head drop to Kara’s neck and breathed deeply to gather herself, the scent and warmth of Kara helping her center herself.

“Just trying to keep up with you,” Lena whispered against Kara’s skin.

They stayed like that for a while. Lena with her face buried into Kara’s neck, Kara resting her cheek on top of Lena’s head, arms wrapped around each other. Kara liked the weight of Lena on her lap and Lena basked in the warmth of Kara wrapped around her.

It felt nice, in a way neither had felt in a while, probably ever before.

Kara started feeling a tugging in her stomach, she tried to fight it, she didn’t want to let go of Lena, but she couldn’t ignore it for too long.

“Lee?” Kara said softly, nuzzling Lena’s temple and placing a kiss there. “Could you get up please?”

Lena winced and hurried to her feet. “Did I do something wrong? Was that too much?”

Kara smiled that close-lipped smile she had for cute things. “No, Lena, you’re great, everything is okay.” She got up and placed her hands on Lena’s shoulder reassuringly. “I just got hungry,” she confessed.

Lena laughed with relief. “Of course you did.”

Kara practically ran towards the fridge, only to stop in her tracks and turn around to Lena. “Are you hungry? We can have dinner, I could order something.”

Lena raised one eyebrow. “You mean that Valentine ’s Day dinner you bailed on by not reading the cards I sent you?”

Kara laughed, hanging her head; she tugged at one sleeve and pulled it down over her hand to fidget with it. “How about an actual dinner?” She suggested. “I do owe you an apology for standing you up and you need to tell me what you wrote on those cards.”

Lena hummed. “What do you have in mind?”

“I could get us a reservation at Il Palazzo.”

“For tomorrow?” Lena asked doubtfully.

Kara shrugged. “Ms. Grant was a regular, so…” Kara trailed off. “Or I could try for that restaurant you like.”

Lena smiled, Kara would never get a reservation for any of the restaurants she ever mentioned to her, not even with Cat Grant’s name. She walked towards Kara. “Why don’t I worry about the reservations,” she said wrapping her arms around Kara’s waist. “And you just worry about what you’re going to wear to impress me,” she teased, giving Kara a peck on the lips.

Kara laughed. “I think you’re getting too cocky, Ms. Luthor,” Kara teased back.

“Maybe.” Lena leaned forward and kissed Kara again, as soft as possible.

 Kara smiled into the kiss. “But seriously, are you hungry?”

“Not so much. What were you going to have?”

“I have like 4 flavors of ice cream.”

“Ice cream for dinner?”

“Or I could order us a pizza, or something else…”

Lena smiled. “Ice cream is just fine, Kara.”

“Okay. Great!”

Kara grabbed two tubes of ice cream and two spoons and joined Lena on the couch, turning the TV on some random rerun of an old show.

Lena looked unsure of something, as she sat next to Kara with a little too much distance for Kara’s liking.

“Why are you sitting all the way there?” Kara asked.

Frowning Lena looked at Kara as the blonde shoved ice cream in her mouth. “I’m hardly a foot away from you,” she commented, reaching a hand to touch Kara’s leg.

“Exactly!” Kara said exaggeratedly. “So far.”

Laughing Lena scooted closer until their thighs were touching completely. “How about that?”

Kara hummed in thought. “Could be closer.”

“Really?”

Kara nodded.

“Like this?” Lena asked as she twisted on the couch to place both legs over Kara’s, facing Kara’s profile.

“That’s better.”

Lena smiled softly. “I wasn’t sure if you were okay with touching.”

“I’m always okay with touching.”

“That’s good to know.” Lena dropped her spoon inside the ice cream and rested her arm on the back of the couch, resting her head in her hand as she watched Kara. “I’ll still ask you before doing something. I’d rather make sure you’re okay and comfortable at all times.”

The smile on Kara’s lips was the most precious thing Lena had ever seen. No one had ever worried this much about Kara’s comfort before, not outside her family.

Kara nodded. “Okay.”

“And you’re allowed to say no if you don’t feel like it.” Kara nodded again. “Can you say it, please?”

“I’m allowed to say no when I don’t want you to do something you ask,” Kara said promptly. “Happy?”

Lena let the smile spread across her lips. “Immensely.”

Kara’s smile turned into a frown when she spotted the ice cream. “Are you not going to eat your ice cream?”

“Not all of it. My metabolism isn’t the same as yours; I can’t stomach all of this.”

“I’m sorry, I just assumed. I’m used to doing this with my sister.”

“It’s okay.” Lena dropped her hand from her head and reached out to tangle her fingers at the tips of Kara’s ponytail, she watched as little goosebumps raised on the back of Kara’s neck and smiled. “Is this okay?” Lena asked in a whisper. Kara shivered and nodded vigorously, a pretty blush coloring her cheeks. “Good,” Lena said. “Do you want to eat my ice cream as well?”

“Yes please!” Kara answered too fast and Lena laughed.

“Here,” Lena said offering her tube to Kara, “go crazy.”

Eyes nearly bugging out of their sockets, Kara grabbed the extra ice cream tube greedily, she placed the other one on the coffee table so she could give the new one her full attention. “Have I told you you’re amazing?”

Lena smiled brightly. “You mentioned.”

“Do you want some?” Kara asked scooping some of the caramel with the ice cream. Lena nodded and Kara offered her the spoon, Lena opened her mouth accepting it and Kara dipped the spoon inside Lena’s mouth carefully, watching as Lena’s lips wrap around the spoon, her eyes fixed on Kara’s face as Kara stared at Lena’s lips, her own mouth hanging open uselessly. Lena stared at Kara, looking into her eyes when she pulled the spoon back and Kara swallowed hard, blushing adorably.

Lena continued to play with Kara’s hair, twisting the lock in her fingers as she watched Kara eat, she couldn’t contain the giddy feeling in her stomach, her chest burning with joy. If someone told her two hours before that she would be practically sitting on Kara’s lap being fed ice cream after making out with the beautiful reporter, who still wanted her around and felt comfortable with her even after Lena pushed her a little bit too far, Lena would have laughed. The scenario being something she couldn’t imagine in her wildest dreams. It wasn’t something she deserved, it was too good for her. And yet there she was, feeling domestic in a way she had never felt before, Kara had a way of making the simplest things feel special to her. Part of it being because Lena never had anyone like Kara before, no friend or family or in between. Kara was simply amazing. Kara was unique.

Kara let her spoon hang in her mouth when her tablet light up on the table. She leaned forward to reach the tablet and when her breasts squeezed against Lena’s thighs she heard the woman’s heart rate pick up; Kara blushed.

It was a message from Clark and Kara’s face lit up as she typed.

Lena watched her curiously. “Something important?”

Kara looked up with a frown. “Oh,” she held her spoon so she could talk. “No, it’s just my cousin. He proposed to his girlfriend yesterday and she said yes. I’m really happy for them, they’re great together.”

“That’s nice.”

“Yeah, Lois and Clark have been together for ages, I’m glad he finally got around to do it.”

Lena’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline. “Clark Kent is your cousin?”

 _Oh Rao, Alex is going to kill me_. Kara laughed awkwardly. “Yeah. The big cuz.”

“Hm… makes sense.”

Kara frowned. “What?”

“The whole… puppy act, and the clumsiness, the bleeding heart about the things you believe in. I guess it runs in the family.” _And the fact that he’s Superman and you’re Supergirl_ , Lena thought but kept to herself.

“Puppy act?” Kara asked offended.

With a laugh, Lena tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Kara’s ear. “It’s just this glow you have with you. Like you’re an actual sunshine, too cute and innocent for your own good, like none of the ugliness of the world could corrupt you. You manage to still be bright and bubbly.”

Kara’s frown deepened. “How do you know this about Clark?”

Lena shrugged. “Well he was friends with my brother,” she explained. “Best friends, in fact. I basically grew up hearing all about how amazing Clark Kent was. We met a few times when I was home from boarding school.”

Kara blinked a few times. “Oh! I always forget about that.”

There wasn’t much time for the mood to darken, as Lena spotted the ice cream stains on Kara’s lips and laughed.

“You got something… wait, come here, let me get it for you,” Lena said leaning closer to Kara and turning Kara’s face. She could, and would like nothing more, just use her tongue and lick Kara’s lips clean, but she didn’t want to make Kara uncomfortable again; maybe another time. She rubbed her thumb on Kara’s cheek, on the corner of her lips, under her bottom hips, and she could feel Kara’s breathing get slightly uneven. “Can I kiss you?”

Kara’s eyes fluttered close and she leaned her head closer to Lena. Lena noticed Kara had freckles across her cheekbones and her nose, she’d never seen it before, had never been so close before to see; it was the most endearing thing Lena had ever seen. Kara’s answer came in a whispered “yes”, so vulnerable and eager that it made Lena’s chest feel tight.

Lena used the hand on Kara’s chin to pull her face to her, pressing their lips gently. Kara pressed forward as soon as their lips met, her lips were cold and sticky from the ice cream and Lena smiled into the kiss, she ran her tongue across Kara’s bottom lip and pulled back.

“So sweet,” Lena teased and Kara giggled.

Kara leaned in again, capturing Lena’s lips, placing her hand on Lena’s jaw to keep her in place. She grabbed the ice cream with her free hand and placed on the coffee table without breaking the kiss. Lena let Kara set the pace for the kiss this time, wrapping her arms around Kara’s shoulders, and Kara pushed her down on the couch, her hand on Lena’s back to ease her down gently. Kara laid herself on top of Lena, careful not to put too much weight on her, she hooked a hand on Lena’s knee and pulled it up gently and Lena took the hint to spread her legs so Kara could get more comfortable.

In spite of their position, with Kara between Lena’s legs, her hand stroking Lena’s thigh, Lena’s skirt bunched up way past appropriate, their kiss was still slow and gentle; lazy. It was a lot more delicate than what Lena was used to but she liked the change, she liked the content sighs Kara made and the way she smiled into the kiss. Right there Lena realized that she would do anything to make Kara happy, not just flowers and food, but anything and everything the woman could want or need.

When Kara pulled back, with the brightest smile, Lena felt her heart racing and her lips curving to mirror Kara’s.

“I should start investing in more smudge-proof lipsticks,” Lena said rubbing her thumb across Kara’s lips.

“Sounds like a wise investment.”

“It’s beneficiary for both parties. As a business woman, it’s exactly the kind of investment I should be looking for.”

Kara giggled. “Was your Valentine’s Day too terrible and lonely?” Kara asked with a little hint of guilt. “Did I really stood you up and make it worse?

Lena laughed, stroking Kara’s cheek now that the smudge was under control. “I had to work so I didn’t really get the time to feel lonely.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, I’m used to spending holidays alone at my desk.”

Kara pouted, looking every bit like a sad puppy. “But that’s so sad.”

Lena didn’t have an answer to that, she settled to sinking her teeth on her bottom lip.

“Okay, I refuse to let that happen again,” Kara said firmly, with the cutest determined look Lena had ever seen.

Lena smiled, a dimple popping on her cheek. “So how did you spend Valentine’s Day?” She asked with a hint of teasing. “You mentioned two guys with fragile masculinity. While that could be literally anyone, I have a feeling I might know who one of them is.”

Kara sighed deeply and stared at the couch instead of looking at Lena. “You want to know about me and Mo-Mike, don’t you?”

Lena shrugged. “You have mentioned him a few times. Not many good things though.” Actually no good things, from where Lena was standing.

Kara’s frown was almost cute, but it was far from a happy one. “What if it makes me uncomfortable?”

Lena gave her a small smile, hand still holding her face gently. “I won’t force you if you don’t want to talk. But something tells me you need to? If anything for this crinkle here to go away.” Lena poked at the crinkle between Kara’s eyebrows with her finger.

“I really need to talk about this,” Kara admitted sitting up and pulling Lena with her.

Lena squeezed her arm. “Then I’m here to listen.” They settled on the couch, facing each other, still close enough that their legs touched.

“Yeah, right,” Kara started, nodding for herself. “The truth is: I didn’t really… want to be with him. I just... it was easy.”

Lena cocked her head. “Easy?”

Kara nodded. “I was... I was confused.”

“About what?

Kara bit her lip. “You, actually,” she confessed.

A smile spread on Lena’s lips before she could stop it. “Me?”

Kara nodded, still avoiding looking at Lena. “My, uh, my feelings for you… I was confused, I didn’t know how to handle it, and with my cousin and your brother you know, I mean my friends would not be happy,” Kara let a self-depreciating laugh. “I didn’t have anyone to talk to about it, even my sister. She’s with her girlfriend every night now and we never talk anymore, not like we used to, I don’t think she’s really paying attention to me lately. I felt lonely… and a little bit guilty.”

Lena’s jaw tightened and she started pulling away. “Guilty?” She asked coldly.

“No, Lena, not like that,” Kara was quick to explain. “Not because of your family or anything like that.” She grabbed Lena’s retreating hand and led it to her lips, pressing a kiss to the palm. “Alex and I have been having trouble communicating,” she continued and sighed when Lena’s hand went back to her cheek. “Ever since we were kids, Alex hated when I followed her around, embarrassed her in front of her friends, when I copied her… I felt like, if I told her I could be… developing feelings for a woman, after she struggled so hard with coming out… I thought she would be mad at me. Because liking girls is kind of her thing.”

Lena laughed softly. “I don’t think it’s that exclusive.”

A small smile graced Kara’s lips. “Shush, I’m talking.”

“Okay, sorry.”

“So on my adoption birthday, I told her Mike told me he liked me and I felt a little guilty for rejecting him, and she told me I should ‘take a chance on him’ because she took a romantic risk and is now happy in a relationship, so that holds all the answers.”

“I’m sensing a little bit of sarcasm there.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “She’s happy; she thinks everyone should be happy like her.”

“You don’t agree?”

“I don’t think happiness lays in a romantic relationship. You can be happy without one, and you can choose not to.”

“That’s a good way to look at it.”

“Yeah. But it’s a big part of the reason why I think she’s not paying attention to me, she would never push me towards someone like him if she knew… But I was lonely, and he was there, and he liked me and my sister was pushing me to him. It was an easy way out, you know?” She looked at Lena, actually waiting for an answer and Lena nodded, with a sad smile on her lips. “No complications. I ran into him the next day and he was with someone else, a girl who works with me, and even though I didn’t really care for him like that, it kind of hurt to be replaced that fast.”

“Rejection hurts, no matter the situation.”

Kara nodded. “He also said he had to move on, since I rejected him, and made me feel even worse for doing so. But then with everything that happened last week, you know, with you… and between us… it just made me more confused… well, not confused, more like conflicted. My friends really didn’t approve of our friendship and it was so infuriating having to defend myself to them, defend you, which I would any day, for the record. And you sent me flowers and you hugged me and it felt _really_ good and I didn’t want to deal with any of that.” Kara shook her head in shame. “And Mike was free again. So I called him. After I left your office that night.”

It felt even worse to have Lena looking at her with understanding, with care, it only made Kara feel even guiltier for avoiding her feelings for the woman.

“We almost kissed. But then we got interrupted, by the… the other guy I mentioned. Just showed up out of nowhere, never talked to me before, and decided he wanted to marry me.” Kara shook her head at the absurdity of it all. “And Mike didn’t handle it very well. He got possessive, and aggressive, blamed me for his jealousy.” She took a deep breath. “I tried. Really hard. I gave him a chance, actually even more than one, I’ve been giving him chance after chance to be a better person, but… As you said, some people are just bad.” She looked at Lena and shrugged, and Lena nodded. “He really is just an arrogant, egotistical, patronizing, misogynistic dudebro, who didn’t listen to me or respected me. He said some hurtful things about me. Uncalled for; just to hurt me. And I’m expected to just accept that because he is adapting to a different culture? Raised on different morals and standards? I don’t think so.”

Lena had to bite her lip to prevent herself from interrupting Kara and say what she thought about this Mike person.

“And I couldn’t do it. I respect myself too much to deliberately settle for someone like that. Submit to him, of all things.” Kara grimaced at the thought. “So I told him we weren’t good for each other… he got angry. Begged too. Tried to convince me that if I just gave him one more chance he would finally listen and respect me.”

Lena grimaced much like Kara. “He sounds like a real jerk,” she said when she was sure Kara was finished. “And out of respect for you, I will not use crude language to refer to him. But know that I’m thinking it. I’m _really_ thinking it.”

Kara giggled and let her head fall on Lena’s neck. “Thank you.”

“I’m sorry I put you through all of that because of my amazing charms and sparkling personality,” Lena teased.

Kara snorted, which made Lena smiled.

“So that means you like me, right?” Lena nudged Kara in the ribs.

Kara let out a loud laugh. “I think you could say that.”

“I’m really glad you’re not with the blandsome ignoramus.”

Kara shook her head, laughing. “You said you wouldn’t call him things.”

Lena feigned guilt. “I’m sorry I couldn’t help myself.”

“What does that word mean anyways?”

“An ignoramus is a person who is stupid,” Lena said with a smirk.

Kara narrowed her eyes and Lena laughed. “The other word, silly.”

“The blandsome men. Sure they’re handsome, if you like that sort of thing, but in such a symmetrical, all samey way that your visual cortex will often shut down from boredom before your brain has time to distinguish between them.”

Kara snorted again. “That’s mean.”

Lena shrugged. “The truth can hurt sometimes.”

Kara giggled again. “So even thinking I was with someone else, you still filled my apartment with flowers, shortly after filling my office with flowers?”

“Gotta scare the competition away, right?”

Kara frowned and looked away.

Realizing she might have hit a sore spot, Lena winced. “I was kidding Kara. You’re not a prize to be won.” She touched Kara’s face gently until Kara looked back at her. “You are an amazing, brilliant, kind and selfless woman who has the autonomy to choose for herself who you will or not be with, without anyone having to fight over you, or win you over.” Kara blushed a little, giving Lena a small smile. “I didn’t have any underlying motives to send you flowers. I just wanted to thank you for being my friend, and I wanted you to know how much I appreciate you in my life. As I told you, you’re my hero, Kara Danvers. I couldn’t let Valentine’s Day pass without giving you a token of my admiration.”

“There were a _lot_ of flowers.”

“I _really_ admire you.” Lena smiled at Kara’s blush. “And I’m a little over dramatic. I have to work on that,” Lena admitted, scrunching up her nose.

“You think?” Kara laughed.

Lena shrugged. “Comes with the name.”

“You don’t have to thank me for being your friend, you know. Nothing I do is hoping to get something in return… except for your happiness and wellbeing.”

Lena nodded, with a much somber look. “That’s a little hard for me to accept. People always want something from me. It also comes with the name.”

Kara pouted and frowned a little. “Well, not me. The only thing I want from you is to spend time with you… and maybe a kiss?”

Lena laughed. “That can be arranged.” She surged forward and captured Kara’s lips with hers, pulling back a few seconds later and making Kara groan. “So you ran into the arms of the first person who showed up at your door?” Lena teased.

Kara stared at Lena with her mouth hanging open, a silent gasp. “ _You_ came after _me_!” She protested.

“You kissed me first,” Lena rebutted.

“You gave me flowers, on Valentine’s Day!” Kara said and raised her eyebrows challengingly, not unlike her caped persona.

“Yeah. Platonic flowers.”

Kara laughed. “Ten flowers are platonic. Ten thousand red roses, not so much. With hand written cards, no less.”

Lena forced a gasp. “It was only two thousand.”

Kara broke first, into a fit of giggles and Lena was soon to follow with a full laugh that Kara rarely got to hear from the business woman.

“Well, now you are my hero,” Kara told Lena. “Because you made my terrible Valentine’s Day much better. A day later, but that’s my fault.”

Lena smiled. “The pleasure was all mine.”

“Not _all_ of it…” Kara joked.

Lena laughed loudly, shaking her head. “As your hero, I think I deserve a kiss, as a gesture of your gratification for saving the day. Because, you know, the hero always gets the girl.”

Kara hummed. “Do they?” Trying to hold her smile.

Lena nodded in all seriousness. “They do.”

“That’s really good to know,” Kara said leaning forward. “Because you say I’m your hero. And if I’m your hero and you’re my hero…”

“That means we both get the girl,” Lena finished, in a whispered faux secrecy.

Kara’s smile was nearly blinding as she closed the gap between them.

“Being a hero is paying off already,” Kara joked when they parted.

_More like being a hero is **finally** paying off._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not totally confident with the kissing part, as I'm not all that used to writing it, but I hope it's okay. :D


End file.
